gameofthronesfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Huset Targaryen
'' 'Huset Targaryen er et tidligere storhus af Westeros og var det herskende royale hus over de Syv Kongeriger i tre århundreder indtil det blev afskaffet under Roberts Oprør og Huset Baratheon overtog rollen som det nye herskende royale hus. De få overlevende Targaryen flygtede ind i eksil. På nuværende tidspunkt har det base i Essos, men prøver på at tilbageerobre de Syv Kongeriger fra Huset Lannister. Huset Targaryens sigil er en trehovedet rød drage på sort baggrund og deres ord er '''"Ild og blod". Historie Baggrund Tidligere en adelig familie fra det enorme Valyriske Fristyre, et imperium der strakte sig over det meste af det østlige kontinent, blev Huset Targaryen tildelt kontrollen over øen Dragesten beliggende i det Smalle Hav for nogle århundreder siden. Efter udslettelsen af Valyria i Undergangen, iværksatte Huset Targaryen en knusende invadering af Westeros med hjælp fra tre af deres drager. I løbet af ingen tid, havde seks ud af de syv tidligere selvstændige kongeriger overgivet sig til lederen, Kong Aegon I, og dermed forenede landet sig under hans styre. Det sidste kongerige, Dorne, forenede sig omkring to århundreder senere igennem et politisk ægteskabs alliance. Under den tiltagende uberegnelige regeringstid af kong Aerys II, blev det sagt at hans søn Rhaegar havde bortført Lyanna Stark af Winterfell under ukendte omstændigheder. Da Lyannas bror Brandon protesterede imod hans søster bortførelse, svarede Aerys igen ved at have han og hans far Rickard Stark anholdt og henrettet. Dette medførte et massivt oprør der blev ledet af Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon og Jon Arryn. Ved krigens ende var både Aerys og Rhaegar døde og Targaryen husets magtbase i Westeros ødelagt. Aerys' yngste børn, Viserys og Daenerys, blev bragt i eksil i de Frie Byer i østen1.0 1.1 HBO seers guide, sæson 10 guiden til adelige huse, Huset Targaryen side af loyale tilhængere af Targaryen dynastiet. Generationer af indavl, havde bevaret Targaryen blodlinjens klassiske Valyriske træk med det sølvhvide (platin blond) hår og den blege, lyse hud. Samtidigt blev deres evner til succesfuldt at skabe bånd med og ride drager. De lader også til at have en høj tolerance overfor varme og høje temperaturer end andre mennesker, men de er på ingen måde usårlige overfor ild - i hvert fald ikke dem alle. banner, tidligere royale husaf Westeros , nu i eksil.]] Sæson 1 Viserys Targaryen arrangerer at hans søster Daenerys skal giftes med den magtfulde dothraki Khal Drogo, mod at Drogo hjælper ham med at generobre Westeros og hjælpe ham med at gøre krav på Jerntronen. Han behandler Daenerys med foragt, tager tøjet af hende, og fortæller hende at han endda ville lade hestene have hende hvis det kunne give ham hans krone. Illyrio Mopatis, der var en magister i Pentos, var mellemmanden og det var ham der fik sikret et ægteskab mellem Drogo og Daenerys. Til brylluppet får Daenerys tre antikke drageæg af Illyrio."Winter Is Coming" Daenerys begynder så småt at elske dothrakierne og hendes nye mand, hvilket gør Viserys rasende, samtidigt med at Drogo ikke formår at holde hans del af aftalen."Lord Snow" Daenerys bliver gravid med Drogos søn, der bliver forudsagt at være Hingsten Der Bestiger Verdenen. Frustreret over at Drogo ikke holder hans del af aftalen og at Daenerys bliver accepteret af dothrakierne, drikker Viserys sig fuld og truer Daenerys og hendes ufødte barn og forlanger at Drogo giver ham hvad han lovede. Drogo dræber ham ved at hælde smeltet guld over hans hoved."A Golden Crown" Drogo sværger senere at invadere Westeros for Daenerys da hun overlever et snigmordsforsøg."You Win Or You Die" Han plyndrer op til flere landsbyer der tilhører Lhazarerne og slavebinder indbyggerne, da han har tænkt sig at sælge dem for at krydse det Smalle Hav. Han får et overfladisk sår efter han bliver udfordret af Mago efter at have fået ordrer fra en kvinde, navnlig Daenerys, der ville skåne de kvindelige slaver fra at blive voldtaget af dothrakierne."The Pointy End" Bekymret for at såret ville gå hen og blive betændt, beder Daenerys fangen Mirri Maz Duur om at behandle Drogos sår. Grundet Duurs ry for at være en "maegi" skabes der splid mellem Daenerys og Drogos krigere. Duur gør med vilje såret betændt og dermed bliver Drogos liv truet. Uvidende omkring Duurs handlinger, tillader Daenerys hende at bruge blodmagi for at behandle Drogo ved at bruge blodet fra hans hest. Hans blodrytter Qotho protesterer voldsomt imod dette og skader Daenerys nok til at sætte gang i en for tidlig fødsel."Baelor" Duurs formular efterlader Drogo i en katatonisk tilstand og Daenerys' søn er dødfødt. Drogos khalasar splittes og efterlader Daenerys med kun et dusin ryttere tilbage. Efter et tårevædet og kærlig farvel, kvæler Daenerys Drogo med en pude. Derefter brænder hun Duur levende på Drogos ligbål som hævn for hendes handlinger og placerer også hendes drageæg sammen med Drogo. Duur dør en pinefuld død, mens hendes skrig fylder natteluften. Daenerys træder ind i bålet, men næste morgen opdager man at hun er uskadt og samtidigt formåede at udklække hendes tre drageæg."Fire and Blood" Sæson 2 Daenerys' rådgiver Sir Jorah Mormont advarer hende om at rivaliserende khals vil gøre hende til en skydeskive og foreslår hende at flygte igennem den Røde Ødemark."The North Remembers" Hendes rejse igennem ørkenen var hård og hun mister de fleste af hendes heste (deriblandt hoppen hun fik af Drogo) og noget af hendes khalasar."The Night Lands" Da hun ankommer til Qarth bliver de alle tilladt adgang ind til byen under den rige købmand Xaro Xhoan Daxos beskyttelse."Garden of Bones" Xaro fremsætter en pragmatisk ægteskabstilbud, ved at love at finasiere hendes rejse tilbage til Westeros hvis hun gifter sig med ham. Jorah rådgiver igen da Xaros gæld bliver opdaget og afslører hans egne ugengældte følelser for Daenerys."The Ghost of Harrenhal" Sæson 3 Sæson 4 Sæson 5 Sæson 6 Forhold Medlemmer * Kong {Aerys II Targaryen}, også kaldet "den Gale Konge", dræbt af Sir Jamie Lannister ved afslutningen af Roberts Oprør. * Hans søster-kone dronning {Rhaella}, også fra Huset Targaryen, døde i barselsseng ** Deres ældste søn og arving, prins {Rhaegar Targaryen}, dræbt af Robert Baratheon ved Kampen om Treforken. *** Prins Rhaegars kone, prinsesse {Elia} af Huset Martell, dræbt under Plyndringen af King's Landing af Sir Gregor Clegane. **** Prins Rhaegars datter, prinsesse {Rhaenys}, dræbt under Plyndringen af Kind's Landing. **** Prins Rhaegars søn, prins {Aegon}, dræbt under Plyndringen af King's Landing. ** Aerys' og Rhaellas anden søn, prins {Viserys Targaryen}, også kendt som "Tiggerkongen", blev sendt i eksil i de Frie Byer. Henrettet af Khal Drogo efter at have truet dennes kone og ufødte søn Rhaego. ** Aerys' og Rhaellas datter, prinsesse Daenerys Targaryen, blev send i eksil i de Frie Byer. Enke efter Khal Drogo. Også kendt som "Dragemoder" og "Lænkebryder". Har sat sejl mod Westeros. *** Daenerys' og Drogos søn {Rhaego}. Dødfødt. * {Aemon Targaryen}, bedst kendt som "Maester Aemon", onkel til Aerys II Targaryen, og er en maester der tjener Nattens Vogtere ved Muren og Maesternes Orden indtil han døde i en alder af næsten hundrede år. Aemon frasagde sig retten til Jerntronen og slog hånden af hans familie for flere årtier siden. Forfædre Edsvoret til Huset Targaryen Hushold Hemmelige allierede = Militærstyrke Essos Westeros Billedgalleri I bøgerne Se også Referencer de:Haus Targaryen en:House Targaryen es:Casa Targaryen fr:Maison Targaryen it:Casa Targaryen lt:Targaryen giminė nl:Huis Targaryen pl:Ród Targaryen pt-br:Casa Targaryen ro:Casa Targaryen ru:Таргариены uk:Таргарієни zh:坦格利安家族 Kategori:Adelige huse Kategori:Storhuse Kategori:Huset Targaryen Kategori:Huse fra Kronlandet Kategori:Valyrien Kategori:Huse i eksil Kategori:Valyrisk